


Equinox

by elenyar



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan, Old Gods, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenyar/pseuds/elenyar
Summary: "I never thought I'll miss youmore than the midsummer moonwho longs for the winter sunin this sky filled with stars."A cafe in Gapyeong, the constellations, blooming camellias and the passage of time:- A love story in four parts.





	1. I never thought I'll miss you

 

Book 2:  Yoona

 

There is a small cosy cafe nestled in the heart of Gapyeong. Surrounded by the serene emerald rolling hills in summer and decorated in shimmering white blankets of snow in winter, it is no wonder that cafes and restaurants like this are popular among locals and tourists alike all year round.

Business; in Yoona's opinion is good. They may not be packed and overflowing with customers day in and day out, but at least there is a steady stream of regulars that frequented her cafe and kept finances afloat.

Ever since Yoona inherited the shop from her mother seven years ago she had made every effort to befriend each regular that comes to her cafe and greet them by name.

There is the dreamy novelist Minhyun-ssi that comes in to the cafe to write every Tuesdays and Thursdays and the lively singer-songwriter Jaehwan-ssi who drops by at least once a month to gain inspiration for his work.

Although it seems that Jaehwan-ssi has been visiting her cafe more often, now that he had discovered the hidden gem that is Minhyun-ssi. It is pretty adorable to see the usually confident singer fumble his way into trying to talk to the latter with not much success. 

Yoona contemplated that she ought to lend Jaehwan-ssi a hand and put him out of his misery by introducing them formally but unfortunately, today is not the day, for Yoona, with her mischievous streak a mile wide has not had a fill in teasing the singer yet.

Yoona chuckled in amusement at the thought of matchmaking the novelist and the singer while her hands busied in rearranging the many pastries and cakes in the display counter.

She has indeed met many interesting regulars over the years. However, if she were to pick a pair of the oddest customers she has, it would be the two weird and handsome young men who visits her cafe twice a year; every year, without fail like clockwork.

Those two; though close will never arrive together and one will always leave before the other. Yet, that is the least of their oddity.

Nevertheless, it has been seven years. Plenty of time enough to get used to them and their... weirdness.

 

***

 

This spring, Yoona steps out of her cafe early to tend to the flowering beds decorating the compound. She filled the watering can and meticulously watered the camellia bushes.

The camellia bushes hasn't been doing well lately and Yoona couldn't quite figure out what went wrong.

They used to bloom so beautifully; their red and pink petals a stark contrast, like a splash of cheer to the frosty white of winter and would usually last through the fresh green of spring.

Yoona sighed sadly as her fingers played with a wilted drooping camellia bud. Perhaps she should prune them earlier this year. After all, it was a rather sunny March morning but there is still the chilly bite of winter in the light breeze and...

She gripped the watering can to her chest and breathed deeply. She knows. Those two men. They will drop by today and she needs to hurry to get everything ready for their arrival.

She never knows how she knows, but she always does. It has been this way since she took over the shop and she has accepted it as part of those two men's weirdness.

 

***

 

The tiny bell hanging above the oak door tinkled merrily as Yoona was smoothing out the lace cloth on the table at the furtherst corner of the cafe; the one by the window that overlooks the wilting and bare camellia bushes in the courtyard.

"Coming!" Yoona called out, making her way to unlock the door to let him in. However, before she could do so, the door flew open.

She sighed. Of course. How could she forget? Locks never seem to matter much to them.

A tall dark haired man with moles arranged like the Summer Triangle on his left cheek stepped into the cafe, bringing with him the delicious crisp smell of growing things and vibrant sultry festival nights.

He smiled gently at Yoona as she stuttered out a greeting. This man never failed to dazzle her with his ethereal beauty.

"Hello Yoona. It has been quite some time. How are you?" The man says and pulled her smaller frame into a familiar hug of old friends.

Yoona melted into the hug. It felt as if the years of toil and hardship just slid off her back and she has once more returned to her child-like youth at his touch.

"I am doing well, Seongwu-ssi." Yoona paused. Right. His name is Seongwu. At least that is what he is called nowadays. She vaguely remembered that it was a different one when her grandmother was still alive but the name slips her mind like water through sieve.

"That's comforting to hear. I'll go sit at the back?" Seongwu's eyes sparkled hopefully as if Yoona doesn't know how this whole thing normally goes.

"Yes. And I'll go get your usual then," Yoona rolled her eyes good naturedly.

She emerged from the kitchen bringing a tray of ceramic traditional tea ceremony set and placed them carefully in front of Seongwu.

Yoona does not question why she has such an old tea set in her modern cafe. It just is.

"Here you go," Yoona grinned and stepped back. She remained at his side and watched avidly as Seongwu prepared the tea with practiced and elegant movements; each gesture a moving art.

The man raised his eyebrows and laughed at Yoona's keen attention. "You never change. You still love to watch me prepare tea, no matter how many times I did it over the years."

"Of course! I was fascinated with how effortless it seems from the first time I saw you do it, when I could barely even look over the edge of this table," Yoona exclaimed excitedly.

Ahh... The memories are coming back to her now.

She remembers being small, so much smaller compared to him, when this cafe was nothing but her playground.

Yoona recalled how Seongwu would lift her by the arms onto his lap and sing in that melodious voice of his to entertain her, while the other larger man would sneak and feed her tasty morsels of food that left her begging for more.

Seongwu's bright giggles broke her out of her musings. "Nielie never had any patience for tea ceremonies. God knows I have tried."

Nielie. Yes, Daniel is the name of the other man.

"Is Daniel-ssi..." Yoona started but was interrupted by a huge gust of icy wind that hit her back, leaving her shivering against the unforgiving cold.

"You're late again, Nielie-ah." Seongwu smirked, his face transforming like a mischievous kitten who knew he had successfully pulled off a prank.

Yoona turned to look and there he is; standing at the threshold.

The broad shouldered man in a heavy jacket pulled off his fur-lined hood revealing sun-kissed blonde hair and twinkling eyes fixed on Seongwu's visage.

"And whose fault would that be? I wonder who riled the Stars into such a frenzy that I had to spend an inordinate amount of time to calm them down." Daniel shot back as he fought his way in untangling his scarf and fumbled with his thick leather gloves.

Seongwu shook his head fondly and moved to help Daniel in removing the pesky items. "Hmm... I really do wonder too..." The slim man hummed innocently.

Yoona hid a smile. Daniel is always so useless the first couple of minutes after meeting Seongwu and it never fails to paint a cute scene which she secretly enjoy witnessing.

Daniel rolled his eyes in reply to Seongwu; not believing his act. His gaze then shifted to meet Yoona and he broke into a wide affectionate grin.

"Hello, Yoona. I'm glad to see you." The blonde young man then kissed Yoona's temple tenderly in greeting.

Clarity swept over her like the freezing gust of wind as the hearty smell of pine, frost and warm spice over log fire enveloped her.

Somehow, whenever these two men visit, it would make her feel decades younger; feeling like a favoured child once again.

"It's good to see you too, Daniel-ssi. Shall I get you your coffee and some pastries?"

"Yes, please. I am seriously craving for delicious sweets," Daniel gushed, his cheeks flushing in excitement.

Seongwu tsked and punched the taller man playfully on the shoulder. "Behave."

Yoona laughed uproariously as Daniel whined and she left to retreive the much awaited desserts.

From the periphery of her vision, she spied Daniel lifting Seongwu's graceful hand to his lips reverently, before drawing the latter into his arms.

As much as Yoona wanted to burn the image of the sweet couple into her memory, she knew she will not remember come tomorrow. Nothing, except for the hazy impression of both men and their weirdness.

She averted her gaze to give both men a semblance of privacy when Daniel cupped Seongwu's face with his large hands and swept him into a passionate kiss.

Instead, Yoona's eyes slid to the courtyard outside the cafe.

The dying camellia bushes are now blooming wildly in hues of red and pink, heedless of the out of season snow, silently falling, dusting the delicate petals in fine white.

 

 

 

 


	2. more than the midsummer moon

 

Book 0 : Seongwu

 

They were There, together in the beginning; mere godlings before each of them were separated and tasked with their Duties. It was eons upon eons ago, when the world was much younger and chaotic.

If Seongwu were to answer honestly, he could hardly recall their very first meeting, Before (which irks Daniel more than he would like to admit).

Memories and Remembrance aren't really his thing anyway; it's Daniel's.

But Seongwu will never forget what happens After. Because that was what's most important.

 

***

 

"What, in the name of all things good and pure are you doing?" Seongwu snapped with his arms crossed in annoyance. He eyed suspiciously at the figure who was kneeling at the foot of his precious plants.

Frost, like silken spider webs spun in complicated patterns from the other man's fingertips, sending the trees Seongwu nurtured to fall into deep slumber.

They say that first impressions and cordiality are of great importance especially when greeting another deity, since you will never know when (not if) you will require their assistance. However, in this moment Seongwu couldn't care less.

Not when this hunk of an idiot is obviously destroying his work and undoing weeks of progress. Seongwu expended so much of his figurative blood, sweat and tears in producing this masterpiece and it is gone with a touch. The nerve!

The focus of Seongwu's wrath dusted his dark pants casually before rising to his full height to turn and face Seongwu.

The first thing Seongwu noticed was the broad expanse of his shoulder and his large frame towering over Seongwu despite their similar height.

Seongwu gulped.

It was intimidating until the other god removed his heavy hood and scarf around his face, revealing a dishevelled head of golden hair; the colour of sun drenched wheat fields swaying in the summer breeze and a brilliant smile that could rival the rosy blush of spring.

If Seongwu didn't know better, he would have thought that this man is the god of Summer, instead of himself. But he digressed. Right, Seongwu should be upset with him, not get awestruck.

"I am working, of course." The blonde replied cheerily, completely ignorant of the dark haired deity's thinly veiled anger. "Seongwu-hyung." He added after a thoughtful pause.

Seongwu spluttered. "How did you know my name?"

"We met, Before..." The other man's face visibly fell and it is rather cute that Seongwu could see his metaphorical puppy ears and tail droop, had he not been so mad.

Seongwu clicked his tongue and made a slashing motion with his hand. He had no time to entertain imbeciles when his mind is whirling furiously; thinking on how to undo this whole mess.

"Then work somewhere else, Winter Sun. Or better yet, get a calender or a compass and a map. This hemisphere is Summer's domain, MY domain for the next few months!" the slim man exploded, poking the larger man's toned chest to emphasise his point.

"You basically wasted my hard work!" Seongwu fumed.

The god of winter appeared taken aback at Seongwu's outburst. "Isn't this the South?"

Seongwu scrunched his eyebrows and pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. "This is the North."

"Oh... I thought... Well, the Stars told me that..."

Seongwu sighed. "Depending on which Star you ask, they generally are mischievous, unreliable lying liars; a brood of confused rumour mongers. Therefore, the last being in this universe you should ever ask for directions are the Stars."

"Oh no... I am very sorry, Seongwu-hyung. I didn't know. If I did, I wouldn't have intruded. How can I make this up to you? This is horrible, I feel like scum now..." Winter gasped in horror and began babbling apologies while bowing numerous time to express his remorse until Seongwu felt bad for chastising the younger.

They are all still new to this. It is fine to make mistakes and Seongwu could understand that. At least Winter didn't do what he did out of spite.

Seongwu ruffled the other god's soft hair affectionately and grinned. "Hey, it is okay. It is an honest mistake and I shouldn't have vented at you. Don't worry, I'll be able to fix the damage. Just be careful next time?"

The answering smile that greeted Seongwu was the most beautiful he had seen and one that would remain shining in the depths of his memories till the end of Existence.

 

***

  
The first time was a mistake. The second, a concidence. The third time was rather more of a curse (there were lots of cursing on Seongwu's part by the way) than a charm, but the fourth? And the fifth? Not to mention the unspeakable seventh?

Seongwu is adamant to erase the sixth meeting from his mind. Who is counting anyway?

The thing is, he's begining to think that Daniel is doing this on purpose. Yet he couldn't quite figure out the reason why.

Yes, Seongwu has finally learned the name of the god of winter. It was embarrassing that he didn't ask for Daniel's name during their first disastrous encounter and became even more awkward after Seongwu forgot to enquire of it during their second accidental meeting.

The god of Summer had to procure Daniel's name from Sungwoon instead because Sungwoon knows everyone and most of all, the Autumn Sky is rather close to Winter.

Although it chafed his pride to endure Sungwoon's blustery laughter and brazen teasing, it was extremely rewarding to see Daniel's face light up with joy when Seongwu addressed him by name.

Nevertheless, by the time the eighth 'chanced' encounter rolled around, Seongwu decided that enough is enough.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Seongwu huffed, his tone serious as he stared Daniel down while his fingers drummed a nervous staccato at his side.

Daniel avoided Seongwu's gaze guiltily, hiding his frost laden hands behind his back; as if the evidence of his deeds in the form of an iced shrub was not glaringly obvious next to him.

"I don't know what you mean," Daniel hedged.

"Do you hate me? Is this some kind of passive aggressive plot designed to torture me? Because if it is, then it is working," Seongwu brushed his hands through his hair frustratedly.

"No!" Daniel exclaimed, his expression frantic. The younger man clasped Seongwu's arms desperately, drawing the elder nearer till their foreheads were almost touching.

The summer god froze, shocked.

"No. I don't hate you. How could I ever hate you, Seongwu-hyung," Daniel whispered.

It struck Seongwu like a bolt of lightning that Daniel's expression was so open and earnest that he can't help but look away; his face flushing red in uncharacteristic bashfulness.

"Then why..."

Daniel floundered as if he lost his earlier bravado. "I... I... It's because I'm..."

"Late." A flat voice interjected.

Both Summer and Winter whipped their heads up and turned as one to see an incensed Sungwoon striding towards them; leaves swirling and whipping in a gale behind him.

The petite god of Autumn reached up on his toes, twisted Daniel's ear like a father would to an errant child and cooed in a voice dripping with venom, "My beloved misguided dongsaeng, if you believe that I am going to cover for your tardiness for the umpteenth time without saying a word, then you are definitely mistaken."

"Eighth."

"I beg your pardon?" Sungwoon directed his laser-eyed stare at Seongwu but the younger man refused to be cowed.

The Summer Moon cleared his dry throat uncomfortably. "It is the eighth time. Not..."

Sungwoon peered at Seongwu then at Daniel contemplatively before curling his lips in a knowing smirk. "Aaah... So this is what it is."

"What?" Seongwu asked, puzzled.

Daniel, on the other hand appeared to be mildly panicked.

"I guess I should go. Winter is delayed and I shouldn't tarry any longer. I sincerely apologise, Seongwu-hyung and Sungwoon-hyung," Daniel said loudly.

He chuckled sheepishly and dragged Sungwoon off in a hasty retreat; leaving Seongwu with more questions than answers.

Strange.

 

***

 

The Seasons march on like a well-oiled machine, shouldering the weight of the world for centuries.

They had to do everything. From regulating the weather, watching over the cycle of death and rebirth, dusting the library of memories and guarding the river of oblivion, to even guiding the celestial bodies; the list of duties goes on and on.

There weren't many of Them, for humanity was young then, even though their belief were strong.

Seongwu is content with his lot. He had a sense of purpose, an identity. His work is important and it matters.

Yet, as he walked among the humans whose life are as ephemeral and brilliant as the fireworks in the sky, he couldn't help but feel lonely.

And loneliness is a terrible thing.

 

***

 

The air was filled with the smell of freshly picked flowers, joyous laughter and merriment as the humans celebrated the summer solstice.

Seongwu sat alone at the periphery of the circle and watched them dance, mostly in pairs around the crackling bonfire.

Most of the masked humans ignored him but some who were more brazen would approach him for a dance which Seongwu refused.

It was the day to honour him; the god of summer, to celebrate love and new life. Yet Seongwu could not bring himself to join in the revelries.

The raven haired god sipped his wine and sighed. He should not have come. Festivals like this often bring out his melancholic side.

He downed the cup and stood up to leave. Yet, before he could do so, a light touch to his wrist stopped him.

Seongwu turned to see a man wearing a silver mask adorned with pearls and a flower crown on his head smile at him.

The man did not say a word but gestured to Seongwu; requesting for a dance. The summer god turned him down, just as he had done to the others.

However, this mysterious man was persistent and dragged Seongwu towards the bonfire.

"I'm sorry... I really am not interested..."

Once more, the man beamed, placed a finger to his lips, shushing him and gestured for a dance. Seongwu rolled his eyes.

Very well, in the spirit of summer, he shall humour this brave human.

They weaved in between the other revelers hand in hand and danced long into the night; laughing.

As the celebrations die down and the couples left one by one, Seongwu can't help but finally address his partner.

"Well, I hadn't had this much fun in a while. So, thank you for that. But seriously, shouldn't you be overseeing the winter solstice celebrations?"

"How did you find out?" Daniel pouted and removed his mask.

"For one, if I had been a real human, I would have been frozen solid with how cold your hands are. And most importantly, your flower crown gave it away," Seongwu answered wryly.

"My flower crown.... Oh!" Daniel removed the crown and giggled. The flowers have turned completely into ice, with frost blooming like delicate lace between the stems.

"Daniel-ah, this really isn't funny. You shouldn't be here. If the Elder Gods find out..."

"They won't, if you don't tell," Daniel grinned cheekily.

"Why are you doing this? It is so risky!"

"Did you like it?" The winter god interjected, gazing deep into Seongwu's eyes.

"What?"

"Did you like it, hyung?"

"I.... Well I..." Seongwu flushed, his heart fluttering like the wings of a caged bird.

"Did you..."

"Oh my god. Yes!" Seongwu snapped. "Can you please stop repeating the same question over and over? And don't look at me like that!"

Daniel smirked like a cat that got the canary. "Good."

"It's not good. It's dangerous! And you are confusing me. First, you destroy my plants again and again. Now, you abandon your work and risk the wrath of the higher gods just to celebrate solstice with me? I don't understand..." Seongwu stopped mid-rant when he felt a weight on his head.

Daniel had placed the frost flower crown on him. "I like you, Seongwu-ya. Does this make my intentions clear enough for you?"

"You... I.... You like..." Seongwu couldn't think straight.

"You don't have to answer now, hyung. You can tell me when you are ready."

Daniel left with the first rays of the rising sun, leaving Seongwu in the cold shadow of his thoughts. 

 

***

 

"What if I am never ready?"

"I will wait."

"What if you get tired of waiting?"

"I won't."

"How can you be so sure of it? How do you know, Nielie-ah?"

"Hyung, is this your way of rejecting me?"

"No! No... I mean, I want to try. I don't know if what I feel now is love, but I want to find out. With you."

"And that's enough, for me. We can do whatever you want, Seongwu-ya."

 

***

 

They collided with the force of an explosion.

Seongwu did not remember exactly who made the first move (Daniel would beg to differ; it was Seongwu himself but he stubbornly refuse to admit it because it was 'embarrassing').

However, Seongwu will never forget the meeting of their lips for the first time; the sensual glide of Daniel's luscious lips against his thin ones and the entwining battle of their tongues as they fought passionately and yielded in turn.

Nor would he forget the blazing desire in Daniel's eyes that no doubt mirrors his own as steam trailed with every touch of skin against naked skin and the slide of their bodies together under the Northern Lights.

Daniel's tender whispers of 'Seongwu', 'Seongwu', and 'Seongwu' over and over again like a fervent prayer, brought him to his knees and penetrated so deep into the core of his soul that Seongwu could do nothing but answer the winter god in kind.

Although, Seongwu was sure his replies were more of breathy moans and nonsensical mumblings of encouragement rather than any ardent declarations (Daniel once more begged to differ).

It was intoxicating and addicting.

And as they lay side by side with one another; after, just talking and laughing at nothing and everything, Seongwu thought silently to himself that perhaps this is love.

It filled the gnawing void that Seongwu had staunchly ignored for centuries and ultimately, he would not have known the meaning of completion had it not been for Daniel.

But where there is completion, there too is loss.

 

***

 

"I'm sorry to say but you cannot keep doing this. Both of you," Jisung chastised, sadness and understanding reflecting in his eyes.

Seongwu gripped Daniel's arm in warning, familiar with the younger's temperament, lest the god of winter say something or do anything that may irreparably damage his relationship with Jisung-hyung.

The dark haired god knew how much Daniel look up to and rely on the Spring Earth. It would crush him to lose Jisung's friendship and support.

"We promise we will be careful," Seongwu bargained as he threaded his fingers with Daniel's to ground himself.

Jisung shook his head; the pure white snowdrops and green blossoms in his hair swayed with the gentle movement.

"Every single time you come together, harvests were destroyed and glaciers melt in an instant, flooding continents and creating global catastrophes! The Elder Gods are upset to say the least!"

Seongwu bit his lip. He understood the consequences. Summer and Winter were unlike the other seasons who were milder and more temperate.

Daniel and him were not mere polar opposites. The powers they hold were too extreme that whenever they meet, their very existence clashed with the other, resulting in an undesirable ripple effect that affected the very fabric of nature.

It was beautiful but devastating.

"What if we don't comply?" Daniel's voice rang out tightly, controlled while his body trembled with concealed rage.

Jisung hand flew to his mouth as he gasped in horror. "Don't you dare do that, Daniel! In fact, don't even for a second think about it."

"So I should sit and do nothing? To go back to pretending? This isn't fair, Jisung-hyung!"

"If you do love Seongwu as you claim, then you will not act rashly," Jisung warned, his tone grave.

"Don't you dare pull that card on me..." The younger god retorted, affronted and took a threatening step towards the god of spring. 

"I understand." Seongwu interjected, stopping Daniel in his tracks. He shot a pleading look to the winter sun.

Jisung-hyung is merely the messenger. No good will come from a fight between them and it will not help their situation at all.

It is what it is.

Daniel deflated as the fight left him. He too recognise the futility of it. "We understand," the god of winter choked out, voice thick with suppressed sorrow.

Jisung's gaze softened. "Wait. What you can do now is to wait."

"We shall do that," Seongwu affirmed. "Can you give us a moment, please?"

Spring nodded in assent. Before he left, he gave both Seongwu and Daniel a squeeze and a comforting hug. The eldest of the Seasons never wanted to be the bearer of ill tidings but necessities dictated it.

Daniel pull Seongwu closer by his waist in a loose embrace and buried his face into the crook of the latter's neck, inhaling deeply like a starving man. It would be his last for a long long time.

"Seongwu-ya, how could you be so calm? I am a mess."

Seongwu fisted his hands desperately on the heavy coat on Daniel's back and drew the younger flush against him. "Calm? How am I calm? I am not calm... I am not calm, Nielie-ah."

It was all Seongwu could do to not shatter. "Daniel... Daniel... My Daniel-ah... I want to see you, I want to talk to you, to share with you my delights and my burden, to hear your voice call my name everyday. I want to go to sleep and wake up by your side. I want to walk with you among the humans and race you across the skies...."

The summer god could no longer hold back the sob or the dam of tears that spilled in torrents as he heaved a huge breath. "I want so, so much. But we can't."

"Because of who we are." Daniel murmured brokenly.

"Yes, because of who we are." Seongwu echoed and lifted his hand to run his fingers through the blonde's silken strands but Daniel seized it, brought it to his chest instead and swept Seongwu into a searing kiss.

It was as if the clocks stood still for a momentary spell out of respect for the lovers. However, reality is harsh and though they may stall as they want, the time to part has come.

The tears of untold grief that slid down their lashes to their lips mingled and evaporated into thin air. There is nothing concrete they could hold on to.

Nothing; save for memories and dreams remain.

Daniel cupped Seongwu's face with his large hands and caressed his cheeks warmly. "Seongwu-ya, I know you may not think highly of the Stars, but I want you to keep them."

"The Stars hate me. Not like the way you love me."

"Not these," Daniel smiled and bared his chest. The winter god visibly winced as he plucked the three precious glowing Stars over his heart. "These ones, I have long guarded for you."

Daniel carefully placed and arranged the flickering Stars into a perfect triangle on Seongwu's left cheek before kissing them fondly in benediction. "It is not the same, but they will keep you company. I know how much you hate being lonely."

"Then, what about you?" Fresh tears welled in Seongwu's eyes as he tangled their fingers together, brought them to his cheek and nuzzled it.

Daniel chuckled wetly. "I still have the Winter Circle. You shall own the Summer Triangle. It is decided. Talk to them like how you would to me and I will do the same. They will relay our messages..."

"All is not lost," both the gods agreed in unison.

They are fools. Fools for each other and that will not change no matter the time or distance.

"I have to go," Seongwu stifled another sob.

"Then go," Daniel replied, releasing the summer god from his hold and turned away as if he could not bear to watch Seongwu walk away; leaving him.

The first step was difficult, the second was torturous, the next step and the ones that follow were no less painful than the last, but Seongwu did not look back.

He couldn't have.

Seongwu did not see Daniel collapse to the ground sobbing in despair and wailing to the sky in anguish.

He didn't have to.

The winter that followed after was especially bitter.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end!!!! There is still 2 chapters left to go and it will be a happy ending! So don't cry too much... T^T 
> 
> p/s: This fic is mainly snapshots of a life/drabble sort from differing pov with lots of time skips so I hope you are not confused yet...  
> I hope you are enjoying this so far as I am writing this piece which is more introspective and kinda different style from my previous works.... :)))
> 
> pp/s: Most importantly, enjoy this ficfest from many other amazing authors on twitter and ao3! #RunAwayWithMeON


	3. who longs for the winter sun

 

Book 1 : Daniel

 

The persistence of memory is both a blessing and a curse.

Humans in their finite lifespan remember much but forget even more for the weight of remembering takes a heavy toll.

Gods on the other hand, in their infinite lifespan forget little but remember even less for they are masters in the art of forgetting.

But the god of winter has no such luxury. He remembers all and forgets nothing, for that is who he is.

Winter is made for remembrance and Daniel loves it as much as he hates it.

 

***

 

"You're early. Again." The Autumn Sky raised his eyebrows while eyeing Daniel in a thoughtful manner.

Daniel shifted his tired gaze away from the petite but fiery god. "If this is a joke Sungwoon hyung, then it isn't funny."

"It is an observation. I wasn't being cruel, Daniel," Sungwoon placated then commented airily. "It wouldn't affect the weather much even though you left the other hemisphere earlier to come here. Not with how harsh Winter was for the past few decades."

Daniel shrugged his wide shoulders nonchalantly in answer, belying his turbulent thoughts.

Sungwoon sighed. "I know very well that you miss him and you are still upset. Honestly, Jisung-hyung won't say a thing but lay off a bit on the freezing tundras will you? It is taxing on Spring to thaw all the ice and break the ground."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am only doing my job, as ordained by the Elder gods."

The god of Autumn pinched his nose; annoyed. "Passive aggressiveness doesn't suit you. It is not as if you are very good at following rules before this."

"Then what am I supposed to do, Sungwoon-hyung?" Daniel burst, unable to keep the lid on his boiling emotions.

"Wait."

The winter god chuckled bitterly. "Isn't that all I have ever done? From the moment I saw Seongwu..."

Sungwoon's gaze softened. He pulled the larger man into a half hug while his other hand reached to pat Daniel's hair comfortingly. "You're right. Your pining wasn't any better but you weren't this desperate, then."

Daniel deflated. He leaned his head heavily on Sungwoon's shoulder and exhaled in defeat.

He was fully aware of his tantrums that caused more trouble than it is worth to Jisung-hyung and also to humanity who had to withstand his wrath. However, being the youngest, his powers are volatile and to a greater extent connected to his emotions in comparison to the other Seasons.

And Daniel is horrible at controlling his feelings. It was endearing as it was frustating.

"I can't help it. I really miss him, hyung," Daniel whispered.

"You survived before, Niel-ah. You will survive this too."

Daniel shook his head. "That was before I knew what it is like to have him within reach; in my arms."

"Sungwoon-hyung, I always thought my memory... No, our memories of our happiest time together was enough. That I could look back, smile and anticipate our future. But it is impossible, because all I can see is his tear-stained face," the younger god continued morosely.

"Seongwu misses you dearly but he too is trying his best. It will kill him to know how badly this has affected you; he never wanted to be the cause of your pain," the red-haired god pointed out.

The Winter Sun raised his head in alarm. "Don't let him find out! Please, hyung."

Sungwoon flicked the blonde's forehead. "I'm frank and straightforward, not stupid and heartless. Don't worry, I won't tell on you."

"I wish I could choose what I want to remember and forget the rest," Daniel huffed.

"The sadness that colour your memories blue serves to accentuate the preciousness of joy. You may not see it now, but one day you will. Remember, those who do not first despair, does not recognise hope."

Daniel scrunched his nose, punched Sungwoon's arm playfully and whined. "You should be cheering me up, hyung! Not spout philosophical anectdotes to make me feel worse."

Sungwoon hit Daniel's head in retaliation. "Someone needs to tell you the truth and drag you from this pit you dug yourself into! Jisung-hyung was way too soft."

"Thanks, hyung." Daniel wheezed in the midst of laughter and begging for Sungwoon to stop attacking him.

"Anytime, brat. I guess it is time for me make way for winter. Keep your chin up Niel-ah. It will be a difficult road ahead for both of you," the god of autumn smiled encouragingly and turned to leave.

"Sungwoon-hyung, wait!" Daniel gripped the older man's sleeve and shuffled his feet shyly. "Can you please tell Seongwu that I think of him everyday and my love for him grows with each moment we are apart?"

"I am not you lovebirds' carrier pigeon. Use the Stars!" Sungwoon yelled, aghast.

"The Stars refuse to pass on my regards no matter how hard I implore them! They are being difficult. Please, hyung..." Daniel widened and blinked his puppy eyes pitifully.

Sungwoon clicked his tongue, waving a warning finger. "Just this once."

Daniel beamed. He is sure he could cajole and bribe the older to carry his love letters to Seongwu the next time they meet.

 

***

 

Years turned into decades and decades rolled into centuries.

The steady stream of messages passed by way of the Stars to and fro; back and forth between Daniel and Seongwu did not cease. Yet, it did naught to quench the yearning in the winter god's heart.

So much so, that the dull ache of longing became so deeply ingrained in his chest till he no longer knew what it felt to be free of this wretched feeling.

But Winter persevered. In perseverance, Daniel grew steadfast in his solitude; just like the enduring pine trees who remain ever green in the perishing snow.

Nevertheless, even the most ancient pine that could withstand the harshest storm would eventually fall and succumb to root rot if left untended.

And doubt would be the creeping rot that consumes Daniel's soul.

 

***

 

Civilizations rose then fell. With each passing era, humanity expanded and their beliefs too evolved in complexity; giving birth to new gods and mythical beings.

The presence of these new spirits help ease some of the Seasons' burden. However, Daniel couldn't decide if these creatures are of more help or just plain nuisance in times like these.

The winter god sighed in annoyance as he picked the tiny struggling frost sprite by her collar up to eye level. "You shouldn't be here. This is summer. Winter is currently down south. At this rate, you are going to melt and disintegrate. You wouldn't want that to happen now do you?"

Daniel shook the dangling sprite lightly for good measure to emphasise his point. It wasn't the first time this particular frost spirit lost her way and it has become a tiresome habit.

The mischievous fairy like creature squeaked in protest.

Daniel turned to leave but stopped short at the sound of familiar laughter. From across the field, he saw his beloved Seongwu conversing gaily with a beautiful tree nymph.

Jealousy reared its ugly head and try as he might, Daniel could not tamp down the rising apprehension. He detested how friendly and seductive the dryad's seemingly innocent touches were.

However, what he hated most of all was that Seongwu did not openly reject her bold advances. Daniel clenched his teeth.

By fate or fortune, their gazes met across the distance. Seongwu appeared surprised when he spotted Daniel. In that split moment of distraction, the dryad seized the opportunity and kissed the summer god on his lips. 

Daniel shut his eyes in pain and left in a flurry of snowflakes.

He had seen enough.

 

***

 

Filled with anger and disappointment, Daniel tore through the skies. Winter raged and raged till grief was all that remained.

The Stars could not comfort him while the young winter sprites dare not approach him.

Daniel ignored the Stars who attempted to convey Seongwu's explanations. Of what use are they?

In the end, all Daniel had in him to offer the bright summer god was love and a far off promise.

He wished and wished that he could give Seongwu his 'now' as well as his 'forever' but it is of no value if they are not reciprocated.

It hurts.

Seongwu persisted in sending him countless missives via the Stars but Daniel did not reply any.

Gradually, the messages dwindled and diminished.

Until one day,

                        the

                             Stars

                                    were

                                          silent.

 

***

 

"Are you giving up? After all this time?"

"Sungwoon-hyung, all I wanted was for Seongwu to be happy. If part of loving means letting go, then yes. I give up."

"I can't believe you are saying this! Where is the Daniel who broke all the rules to chase after his dream? To chase Seongwu?"

"Hyung, please don't make this harder than it is."

"Daniel-ah, have you considered how he would feel?"

"I don't know how he feel or even felt before! I searched each memory and scrutinised every message we exchanged. Seongwu never told me. Not once did he ever say he loved me."

"Are you certain?"

"Of course. Because Winter remembers all and forgets nothing, hyung."

 

***

 

If the depths of regret can be measured, then the winter god's sorrow would no doubt be deeper than the ocean trenches.

Many times, Daniel find himself reaching for the Stars, but at the very last second snuffed out the idea of leaving a message.

What good will it do? After he had so ruthlessly obliterated everything so Seongwu could pursue his own happiness?

He tried to convince himself that it is for the best. That it was the right thing to do to let Seongwu go; but it was as difficult as it was painful.

As seasons pass, Daniel thought that it was the end of it. He rationalised that with the halt of communications, Seongwu has indeed moved on and abandoned him.

He was wrong.

 

***

 

"There is no such thing as intellectual property in this matter. It is just frost patterns! You can do whatever you like or copy one another as much as you want! Where did you even get the idea?" Daniel huffed as he pulled the two fighting frost sprites apart by their collars forcefully.

He shook his head firmly at their high pitched furious chittering and shot them a warning look.

Daniel could feel a headache mounting in a steady crescendo behind his dull eyes when the sprites wilfully disregarded him and chased each other in a dizzying circle around him.

"I will revoke your milk candy privileges if both of you don't stop it right this instant!"

Daniel inwardly crowed in triumph when his reprimand finally caught their attention.

Or so he thought.

"Pretty..." The small sprites squealed almost in unison and amazement, their stares fixed on someone behind him.

What?

"Nielie-ah."

It can't be. He cannot be here. He shouldn't even be in Winter. He wasn't allowed and he never challenged the Elder Gods' will. It has always been Daniel.

"Seongwu-hyung?" Daniel's breath hitched.

The younger god's chest constricted as his heart hammered frantically against his ribcage. His thoughts were thrown into disarray at the presence of the one he dearly longed for yet dreaded to meet.

Daniel was not prepared for this at all.

A hundred and one unfavourable scenarios flashed before his eyes.

Did Seongwu come to officially break things off with him? Or was he here to announce his union with that seductive dryad?

Although the winter god was willing to step aside gracefully; in truth, he wasn't ready to hear those crushing words fall from the summer god's lips.

In that moment of panic, Daniel did the first thing that came to mind.

He ran. 

They streaked across the azure sky and scattered the sleeping Stars in their wake.

"Niel-ah, wait!" Seongwu yelled but Daniel was not having any of it.

The blonde god grabbed the nearest disgruntled Stars and hurled them at Seongwu to distract him.

Soon after, Daniel hightailed it, while spouting profuse apologies to the angry and affronted Stars.

He hoped that he could shake off Seongwu's trail. 

They raced over clean white-capped mountain ranges; startling the dainty snow fairies who were diligent at work.

Puzzled by the presence of Summer deep in the heart of winter, the faefolk aided their lord in stalling Seongwu.

The fairies' energetic dance generated mighty blizzards that obstructed the Summer Moon's advance for a spell. Ultimately, they were of no match against the other god's powerful fiery blasts.

Unable to escape, the winter god took refuge and sneakily hid among the numerous trees in the complicated pine forest maze. However, his plan was twarthed by his own frost sprites.

The adorable little trouble-makers gladly revealed Daniel's location after being dazzled and completely smitten by Seongwu's elegance and radiant, warm laughter.

Daniel swore that he will give the sprites a dressing down for their betrayal.

He was extremely vexed at how easily they caved to the older god's whim, while on a good day, Daniel had to expend most of his energy and creativity to keep them in line.

Honestly, Daniel understood that no creature in heaven or earth could resist Seongwu's charms when the dark haired god put his will to it, but this is preposterous.

The frost sprites belong to Winter. They were supposed to be on his side!

"Leave me alone, Seongwu-hyung!"

He swiftly cut a path through the open fields; his light footsteps disturbing the pristine snow.

"No! Daniel, stop! Nielie-ah, please..." Seongwu pleaded.

Daniel forced himself to turn a deaf ear to Seongwu's distraught cries but an unexpected scream stopped him dead in his tracks.

He turned to see Seongwu kneeling with his head bowed, clutching his chest as if in pain.

"Seongwu-ya!" Daniel exclaimed in alarm, and rushed towards the Summer Moon.

The slim god gripped Daniel's arm tight with his slender fingers.

"Caught you," Seongwu's lips stretched wide in a self-satisfied cheeky grin.

The summer god had tricked him! How dare he!

Daniel pouted and struggled against Seongwu's hold to no avail.

They grappled and tumbled in the snow like children. By sheer luck, Seongwu managed to pin the larger god to the ground by straddling him.

Daniel buried his flushed face into his hands. "I don't want to see you. Go away."

"But I want to see you, Niel-ah." Seongwu pried Daniel's hands open with a gentle smile. "I miss you."

Tears came unbidden to the winter god's eyes. He looked away to hide them. Only the Stars knew the extent of Daniel's yearning but in the end, it didn't matter.

"Get off. I can't think straight with you sitting on me," Daniel gritted out.

"Then don't think!" Seongwu exploded.

The older man tipped Daniel's chin and drew him into a bruising kiss.

Daniel's long lashes slid shut as he savoured every teasing lick and playful nip. If this is his last, he might as well enjoy it.

They parted reluctantly with a wet smack; the air between their lips fogging up in delicate wisps of mist as they panted and caught their breath.

"I'm sorry," Seongwu murmured.

"I know," Daniel replied; resigned.

This is the end. 

"No! You don't. This is coming out all wrong..." Seongwu heaved a sigh, frustrated at his inability to articulate himself.

"Nielie-ah, I am sorry for not saying this before. I love you." Seongwu planted a soft kiss on Daniel's forehead.

"I love you." The summer god trailed his kisses to the younger's fluffy cheeks next.

"I love you." Lastly, he planted a chaste kiss on Daniel's plump lips, his tender gaze never leaving the winter god's shining visage.

Daniel exhaled shakily. "Sungwoon-hyung told you."

"He did." Seongwu clasped Daniel's hands and placed them on his racing heart.  

"I say this now, not because Sungwoon-hyung told me or that these words are voiced out of pity. I won't deny that I do regret not telling you earlier, but this; this is not the reason."

Seongwu sucked in a deep breath, uncharacteristically nervous and shy.

"I never say 'I love you' not because it isn't true; it's just not enough to express my regard for you. Nielie-ah, you have always been and still is, so much more to me."

Daniel broke down sobbing.

The dam of tears he stubbornly held back overflowed as he desperately clutched Seongwu's hands.

He gathered those precious words close and allowed them to sink deep into his soul.

Yet, he shook his head vehemently. "Seongwu-ya... Seongwu, it doesn't change anything. Seeing you with the dryad..."

"There is nothing between me and the dryad. And won't ever be." Seongwu soothed, petting Daniel's hair.

"Even if it isn't the dryad, it is an irrevocable fact that I am unable to offer you the happiness you want, now. I cannot be with you like how normal lovers do. I refuse to hold you back and I would rather fade than have you resent me."

Seongwu leaned his forehead against Daniel's and huffed almost haughtily. "I am more selfish and possesive than you think. I don't need your 'todays' or your 'nows'. What I desire is your 'tomorrows' and your 'ever afters'. I won't accept anything less. Do you understand?"

Daniel sniffed. "I do. But as centuries upon centuries pass, I fear you will surely grow tired of me."

"My beloved Daniel, it is alright to doubt. For just like you who possess love enough to let us go, I have faith enough to carry us through. And the blooming flowers shall be the hope for our future," Seongwu whispered; fond.

The god of winter chuckled wryly. "Blooming flowers? No flower can survive winter, much less bloom in this freezing weather, hyung."

Summer hummed thoughtfully and pushed himself off Daniel. The dark haired god stood a couple of feet from the younger and unsheathed an intricate silvery dagger.

Daniel's eyes widened in shock.

There is no mistaking the crystal sheen of the blade. It was definitely a weapon forged from the millenia old glaciers by the ice giants.

"No, Seongwu! Stop!"

It was too late.

Seongwu clenched his jaw and plunged the dagger into his chest in a swift movement. He choked and fell to his knees in agony.

The icy blade shattered in his hold; spilling the summer god's lifeblood and tears onto the ground.

Miraculously, the world's first camellia shrubs sprouted forth from the cold, slumbering earth. One by one they grew and bloomed; gradually transforming the once barren field into a glorious carpet of white, pink and red.

Daniel gasped in awe at the sight as the familiar sweet fragrance of Summer hit him.

He sank down beside Seongwu and cradled the fallen god in his arms.

The Winter Sun trembled as he tucked his face into the Summer Moon's silken locks and inhaled. "Why? Why would you go so far, Seongwu-ya?"

"Please don't cry, Nielie..." Seongwu coughed weakly but flashed Daniel a brave brilliant smile.

"This is my resolve and my promise. As long as the camellias bloom, you will know that my love remains true."

"How can I not cry when you do something like this, you crazy, stupid hyung!"

Seongwu hummed, his heavy eyelids fluttered in exhaustion. "But I am your crazy, stupid hyung..."

"Yes. You are mine. I love you too, Seongwu-ya."

 

There was no answer.

 

"Seongwu?"

 

"Seongwu!!"

 

***

 

"How is he, Jisung-hyung?" Daniel wrung his hands in barely concealed anxiety. The balmy air sparked and froze in turn, unconciously reflecting the winter god's mental state.

"He is fine, Daniel-ah. You brought him to me in time," the vivacious god of spring and restoration reassured. 

"Can I..."

"No." Jisung replied firmly, his expression grim. The vision of a pale and seemingly lifeless Seongwu in Daniel's arms remained fresh in his mind. 

"Please, just this once, hyung. I beg you. I need to see him." Daniel dropped to his knees, grasping the edge of the Spring Earth's sleeve.

"Daniel! Don't bow down to me. Come on, get up!" Jisung cried in shock at the younger god's gesture and lifted him to his feet.

"I understand that you want to ascertain his condition yourself, but Seongwu is not in a state where he can meet you now."

Daniel bit his lip, hard. Not for the first time, he cursed his own powers and existence. "Me being Winter will impede his healing isn't it?"  
  
Jisung sighed. "Seongwu did carve out a piece of his soul essence to create flowers that can bloom in winter for you. He will need time before he can face you once more on even ground."

Daniel's head snapped up with hope shining painfully in his eyes. "Face me? What do you mean, hyung?"

The god of spring smiled in fond exasperation. "Surprisingly, some good did come out of Seongwu's reckless actions."

"It wasn't reckless. Seongwu-hyung planned it from the start. It isn't everyday the ice giants craft blades and give them away freely to anyone," Daniel interjected.

Well, that reminded Daniel. He really should talk to the spirits under his dominion. After all, he has to maintain some semblance of order. At this rate, the god of summer would have the whole of winter wrapped around his little finger!

"Fine. He did plan it but it doesn't negate the fact that it was dangerous." Jisung's words were like a sobering splash of cold water.

"It is my fault. If I hadn't..."

"It is not your fault. It is merely who Seongwu is. Once he has set his heart on something, he gives it his all. And god help us, you are his all."

"I know that now," Daniel whispered and ducked his head.

Jisung cleared his throat and bopped the younger's head playfully. "Aish, you two lovesick idiots. Anyway, to ensure that you do not resort to any more foolish actions, the Elder Gods has permitted you to meet. But only for a day, twice per year during the equinoxes when both of your powers are at their weakest. It isn't much..."

Daniel tackled the older god in a full body hug. "Thank you! Thank you Jisung-hyung."

Jisung returned the embrace with a gentle smile. "You don't have to thank me, Niel-ah."

"I do. I am sure it was you who proposed the idea. Those old stooges would not have allowed, much less suggested it."

A horrible thought struck Daniel. The Elder gods are not known for their mercy towards rebellion. He grabbed Jisung's shoulders and stared at him solemnly. "Wait, hyung. They didn't give you a hard time, did they? Don't lie."

"Honestly, they weren't ecstatic about it but I have Sungwoon with me. He lent a hand in convincing them. Sungwoonie can be very persuasive and forceful when he put his mind to it," Jisung chuckled, shaking his head.

"I was worried..."

The god of spring wrapped the Winter Sun in a comforting hug. "Daniel-ah, we are not blind to yours and Seongwu's pain. It took some time, but this is the least we could do for our dear brothers."

"Thank you hyung. We owe you one," Daniel choked.

"Well, you can start repaying me by following the rules! I swear, it gives me palpitations whenever one of you skirt the rules. Please have more consideration towards my poor weak heart."

Daniel laughed uproariously. "Your heart may be weak, hyung but your nerves of steel more than made up for it!"

"Aish. This brat!"

 

***

 

Daniel stared at his frost sprites with uncharacteristic solemnity. He paced to and fro, before turning around in a fluorish; his jet-black coat billowing ominously behind him.

The frost sprites gulped in unison.

"So..." Daniel paused for dramatic effect. "How do I look?"

After a beat of silence, the fairy-like creatures burst into explosive shrill chattering, fluttering in circles excitedly around the winter god.

"This is no good? You think the sky blue one is better? Wait, the red high-neck looks more dashing?"

Daniel laughed as the sprites tugged and pinched his clothes. "Slow down. One by one, please. I can't hear all of you at once!"

"I think you look fine as it is, Daniel-ah." An amused airy voice interjected.

"Jisung-hyung!" Daniel greeted; surprised at the older god's appearance then whined.

"But I don't want to look 'fine'. I want it to be heart-stoppingly amazing!"

"At this rate, the only heart that will stop is yours. You do realise you are going to be late?" Jisung raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Daniel gaped before testing the atmosphere. "You're right. I have to go!"

It wouldn't do for him to be tardy for such an important appointment; one he had anticipated for centuries.

"Daniel! Wait!" Jisung yelled to the frenzied winter god.

The god of spring pulled the younger closer and combed the latter's unruly hair into submission with his fingers.

Jisung then plucked a frost sprite who unbeknownst to Daniel was stubbornly clinging onto his golden locks.

The sprite squealed angrily; upset that she has been found out. "Not today, little one. Let Daniel enjoy this day. You can meet 'the ravishing summer god' some other time."

The younger god laughed and pinched the tiny spirit's cheek playfully. "Aish. This little runt have been pestering me to let her meet Seongwu-hyung. Didn't think she would be this persistent."

Jisung chuckled fondly. "Seongwu's delicate charm is undeniable. I am almost jealous."

"Anyway, take the West Wind, Daniel-ah. She is the swiftest and most gentle among my steeds. She will carry you to Seongwu."

Daniel grinned and gave Jisung a quick hug. "Thanks hyung! You're the best."

 

***

 

Daniel was about to tear his hair out in frustration.

Seongwu was right. The Stars were absolutely unreliable in giving directions and he was more than late!

He thought they had improved over the millenias but apparently old habits die hard.

It was dusk by the time the West Wind brought Daniel to a loud boisterous tavern in a small bustling village.

The winter god gave the exhausted mare a pat then sent her off back to Jisung with a sugary treat as a token of gratitude for her service.

He strode to the tavern but paused at the threshold in apprehension. 

What if Seongwu did not turn up? Or worse; left in anger when he did not show up at the appointed time?

Daniel bit his lip; his fingers curling into a fist. He had the strength to level mountains with a mere flick of his wrist yet at this moment, the tavern's simple carved oak door had never felt heavier beneath the palm of his hand.

He had been so excited. However, it was truly daunting to face uncertainty. 

Daniel turned and sighed. It was then, a flash of red caught his eye. 

There it was.

A late flowering camelia bush standing tall and proud at the corner of the courtyard. 

"Ahh.... Seongwu-ya, truly you know me best. At this rate, I can never win against you, huh?" 

The Winter Sun squared his shoulders and entered the establishment with renewed confidence; a soft smile playing on his lips. 

He scanned the crowded bar for the familiar presence, his eyes finally alighted on a slight figure sitting contemplatively at the far end of room.

The hustle and bustle of the tavern fell away as Daniel felt the breath leave his lungs at the beautiful sight of his precious summer god.

Daniel's heart thumped wildly in his chest as their gazes met across the divide and stuttered for a couple of beats when Seongwu flashed him a blinding grin.

And before he realised it, Daniel's feet had brought him to the older god's table.

"Hello," the blonde haired god whispered, cradling Seongwu's face with a trembling hand. 

"Hello to you too, Niel-ah." Seongwu nuzzled the hand cupping his cheek as Daniel's thumb traced his pouting lips. "You're late."

"I'm sorry hyung. Actually, the Stars..."

"Are unreliable."

Daniel giggled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, I have no excuse..."

"Aren't you going to apologise properly?"

"Well I just did?"

"No. Apologise properly. With feeling," Seongwu emphasised, his mischievous eyes twinkling in the dwindling light.  

Oh?

Oh.

Daniel smirked and gave the older god a brief peck. It was so brief it was barely an innocent fleeting brush of lips.

Seongwu whined and tugged at his coat petulantly like a disgruntled kitten. "Nielie, this is unfair. I said..."

Honestly, the winter god can't help but tease the latter when he acts like a brat. However, Daniel is also extremely weak to that particular expression of his.

"Seongwu-ya, the one who is unfair is you. I really can't win against you."

Daniel swooped in for a (proper) kiss, his arms engulfing the smaller male while Seongwu's sweet scent of fruits and pure joy enveloped Daniel in a loving embrace.

 

He was home, at last.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go ~~ T^T Thanks for sticking with the story so far... 
> 
> Interesting notes about Camellia (which I found online):
> 
> There are varieties which bloom as early as fall, in winter and also till as late as spring. The only season the flowers don't bloom is in summer. ^^ 
> 
> Camellia flower meanings:  
> \- In Korea the camellias flowers is a symbol of faithfulness and longevity. They have been part of traditional Korean wedding ceremonies since 1200 B.C.  
> \- In China, the camellia represents the union between two lovers  
> \- White camellias symbolise adoration and is given to someone who is well-liked. Also can mean purity and mourning/used as funeral flowers. LOL.  
> \- Pink camellias symbolise longing and is given to someone who is missed.  
> \- Red camellias symbolise love, passion, and deep desire.  
> \- Combing red and pink camellias expresses romantic love.


End file.
